


Love In The Mirror.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, Taek loves himself, kill me, so much he has to fuck himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Taekwoon just fucking loves himself.





	Love In The Mirror.

Taekwoon was busy preparing for his solo. A surprise for the starlights who expectantly awaits his comeback before he leaves for the military. Days were becoming busy and stressful.  
So tonight, Taekwoon decides to let off some steam.

It was as late as midnight when they called it a night. Taekwoon bid his farewells to the back dancers and staff before going back to the practice room. It was hot inside and the mirrors were also slightly foggy. This comeback would be intense. He smirks, starlights are going to buckle to their graves.

He settles himself down on the floor, legs spread towards the mirror that reflects his sweaty self. He looks like a hot mess at the moment.

He runs a hand through his hair, licking his lips while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He feels his cock twitch in excitement. He runs his contrasting cold fingers down his heated body and lets out a long low moan at the temperature difference.

His hand stops at his chest, going at the side to flick his nipple above the loose shirt and lets out an airy 'ah'. He pops open the last few buttons and admires his smooth skin for a moment. He grimaced slightly at the ribs poking out. He didn't mind the loss in weight all that much but he did not at all like how his stomach would reject anything foreign during his strict diet. It was a horrible experience when he tried to eat some spicy noodles but immediately vomited after having a bite. He cried that night because of not being able to eat as well as the burn he felt in his insides.

He got torn away from his thoughts as his cock strained needily in his pants. He got on all fours and crawled towards his bag that was placed on the bench. He opens the zip and rummages his hands inside the bad without looking as he was too busy playing with his nipples with the other. After a frustrating amount of searching blindly, Taekwoon finally felt what he wanted. He pulled it out and placed the glass dildo carefully on the floor. He cursed himself for putting it deep inside his bag but then again, if he kept it at the surface and someone happens to open his bag, he wasn't sure of what would happen.

He crawls back closer to the mirror and looks at himself. His open shirt showing off his pink hard nubs and flush till his neck. His hair was the perfect sex hair he's ever seen and eyes filled with lust. He groans at his reflection as his cock twitches uncomfortably inside his pants.

He picks up the dildo and licks its slit, like as if to taste the precum. He swirls his tongue around the tip multiple times before opening his mouth and swallowing the whole thing with one flick of his wrist. He gags but moans around it soon after. He opens his closed eyes and looks in the mirror to see his small mouth stretched obscenely wide and tears sparkling at the corner of his eyes. He raises his other hand to give an experimental tug at his hair and lord did he love that. He starts thrusting the dildo in and out of his mouth with his left hand and tugs his hair harder with his right. The scene makes him moan louder around the dildo.

A moment later, he brings his right hand down to finally grant freedom to his poor cock. Taekwoon fumbles with the zip since he was too stubborn to take out the dildo from his mouth. He finally manages to pull the zip down and starts to kick his pants off. He whines as he becomes too impatient and finally uses his left hand to peel his pants off along with his underwear; dildo still in his mouth.

He inhales deeply through his nose as the cold air makes his cock twitch. He brings back his left hand to the dildo and right hand to grip at his hair. He looks in the mirror to see his reflection staring at him, spit dripping from his mouth to his chin, his cheeks having tear streaks, his body arching towards the mirror and his cock flushed against his stomach. He really wants to take a picture of himself right now.

Taekwoon shifts his position. He crawls back to the wall, dildo never leaving his mouth. He sits against the wall facing the mirror. Finally, he takes out the dildo out his mouth with a loud exhale. Instead, he pushes three fingers inside his wet cavern and starts sucking at the moving digits. He slowly strokes his cock while letting out muffled moans at the blissful feeling.

Taekwoon starts to grow impatient after a while and directly shoves in three fingers into his hole. He screams at the burning sensation of being stretched; he never knew such kind of pain could be so much of a bliss. He doesn't wait to let himself adjust as he begins moving his fingers around himself, feeling them being clenched by his burning tight insides. He looks in the mirror to see himself being stretched open with his own slender fingers. He's suddenly reminded of the people who say his fingers are pretty. Oh how much he wanted to show them that his pretty fingers could so much more.

He moans loudly when his fingers press against a bundle of nerves that has him seeing white. He presses that spot and abuses it, moaning even louder at the immense pleasure that was actually starting to hurt. He strokes his cock faster and takes out his finger with a dirty squelch only to put them back in after coating them with a bit more spit. Taekwoon comes to a sudden realization that he actually likes to feel a bit slippery. Maybe he should try fucking himself whilst being in the shower, his full body slippery with soap. What a beautiful sight it would be.

He moans loudly as he pushes his finger deeper until they're knuckle-deep inside him. He throws his head back only to bring it back to look at himself in the mirror. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out with rapid movements, the hand on his cock synchronizing with the thrusts.

His moans become more frequent, more loud and he loves it. He loves his voice so much. He decided to sing because he knew his voice was unique. And look where it got him. Getting off on his own voice. No. Definitely not.

Feeling his climax nearing, he speeds up with all the movements. His eye flutter close since it was just too much pleasure and he just indulged in his own moans. He came with a scream and forced his eyes to open to a breathtaking sight. Flush till the chest, three fingers buried deep inside himself, cum on his torso and oozing out of his hand. He whimpers when he slowly milks himself, over-sensitivity making his whole body tremble. His fingers too were making slow movements as if they moved on their own. The room was filled with cries of pleasure.

\--------------------------------------

Taekwoon finally dressed up after cleaning himself. He slung his bag on his shoulder and closed the lights of the room before heading out the door only to bump into someone.

"Taekwoon?" His manager's voice calls out.

"Hyung?" Taekwoon calls in return.

"Do you know what time it is!?" His manager exclaims and Taekwoon looks at his phone. 04:44 am.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes quickly. His manager sighs.

"I know you have a comeback and I know you want it to be in perfection but that doesn't mean you exhaust yourself. You're human, not some sort of a robot. And I'm pretty sure that starlight will understand, am I right?"

"Yes, hyung." Taekwoon replies.

"Good. Now let's go home."

Only if they knew.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me. I deserve to die. Please, just take dis damned soul away.  
> I thought I would be happy soon after exams but boredom is eating me up alive.  
> Anyhow, thank you for reading this piece of shit and I hope we all meet in hell.


End file.
